Angie Jaker, Intelligence Agent or Jedi Knight?
by cillanasky
Summary: Angie is the Daughter of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, she is a Jedi Knight that works in Intelligence, so she can't tell anyone who she really is.
1. Angie Jaker Meet Will Pablown pt1

**_I Don't own Star Wars, but I do own Angie Jaker/Skywalker._**

**_This is a series of short stories revolving around an OC of mine, Angie Skywalker (or Jaker depending on who you ask), the stories are set 20 years after the end of the New Jedi Order, so there will be a lot of OC's Appearing in these stories. For a list and brief description of my OC's look in my profile._**

**_This/these story/stories have no connection to my other Story that I am working on, _Why Things Should be Left Dead and Buried.**

**Angie Jaker, Intelligence Agent or Jedi Knight?**

_If anyone said working in the world of Intelligence was easy they were wrong. It's a world full of lies and deceit mixed with betrayal. Heck, even I'm lying to my college's about who I am._

_To everyone around me I'm Commander Angie Jaker of Galactic Alliance Intelligence, but to my Commanding Officer and my closest friends and family, I am Angie Skywalker, Jedi Knight._

Taken from the personal flies of Angie Skywalker, Jedi Knight. 50ABY.

----------------------

Angie Jaker, Meet Will Pablown. Part 1

Face Loran was having a hell of a day, Dif Scuar one of his processors was on the move again. He had been causing trouble on and off for the past 20 years ever since the Vong war ended, and ever since Face became head of intelligence his hobby was tracking Scuar down so he can nail his sorry hide to the wall.

Face at that moment of time was talking to Hawk Karrde, Talon Karrde's son, about some new information about Scuar's Movements "- one of our people Will Pablown has found some information about Scuar's involvement with the hutt's."

"So he's involved with the Hutt's now, is he?"

"That's what Pablown says."

"Do you trust this guy?" Face asked Hawk.

"I've met him a Couple of times, he seems reasonable."

"So when do we meet this guy?"

"He wants to meet me and an agent of yours on Corella."

"Okay," Face said "Did he tell you why he wants meet there?"

"No he didn't. I was under the impression that didn't want to come to the capital for some reason."

"Okay I will send Jaker to join you for this meeting." Face said ending the discussion.

--------------

Angie Skywalker was also having hell of a day, Jacen Solo's kids happened to be staying with their grandparents, and old Uncle Han somehow managed to loose the two ten year olds and she got stopped by him to help find them, she was already running late for a meeting with Face, so the poor kids got growled at by her before Han gave them his serving.

Angie walked into Face's office late, and the first thing out of Face's mouth was "Your late, Commander Jaker which is not like you. Maybe I should give you some kitchen duty for your lateness, if (**_zo why? Because it should have been done when you was told! Dad stay out of my story!_**) you don't have a good excuse."

"General Solo Fel had me mucking around in the Sewer, Sir." Angie replied, "When you contacted me, I had almost finished what she had asked, and I had to clean up before I could come and see you." She sighed, "And Han Solo lost track of Jacen Solo's kids again, and I had to help track them down."

"Why would the Goddess have you in the sewer, Jaker?" Face asked, Angie just glared at him. "Forget it I don't want to know."

"What did you call me here for General?" Angie asked.

"You are to go on a mission for me." Face said, "You are to go with Hawk Karrde, you know him very well don't you?"

"He's my older brother's best friend, but I think you already know that."

"Yes well," Face cleared his throat, "You are to met one of his contacts, Will Pablown, on Corella, to receive some info about Scuar's involvement with the hutts."

"So, Scuar is working with the hutts now is he?"

"Acording to Pablown, Yes."

"So when do we leave?"

"ASAP."

---------------------

"So have you heard from Ben lately?" Hawk asked Angie, as they walked though the streets of Cornet on Corella.

"Yes and he was fine last time I checked." Angie said in a bit of a reserved way.

This was not a surprise for Hawk, when he and Angie were in their mid teens they had a little bit of a relationship going on… it didn't last long – only a couple of months – but in that time, they did get physical, once, but that turned out to be a complete disaster.

A few weeks after that, they both realised that the weren't right for each other and decided to stay friends, and since Angie didn't get pregnant or anything they didn't need to tell anyone, but be was pretty sure Angie had told Jaina, because Jaina had asked him about their relationship a few days after they broke up, she said that she knew about the break up and some other thing that had happened and wanted to hear his side of the story.

While the fact that they could still work together remained, having personal conversation still was hard for both of them.

They walked for a little bit longer until Angie said, "I think our contact is in trouble…"

---------------

_Shaivt_ Will Pablown thought as he ran down the street, Mulga the Hutt's thugs on his tail, their intention, was not to capture him, he knew.

He had information on Dif Scuar's involvement with the Hutt's, but it should have been no surprise for the GA, Scuar had suffered as much as the Hutt's thanks to the Yuuzhan Vong and he still wanted to wipe them out completely – and get back at the people that had put him into the situation in the first place, namely the High Council.

_Why didn't I want to meet Hawk on Devon?_ Will thought as he ran around the corner, straight into a dead end. _Oh yeah, because I didn't want him to find out where I am and what I am doing._ He turned around knowing his luck was out and said, "Okay you got me, what do you want from me?"

"For you to die." The Head of the Thugs replied.

"Wrong answer, pal." Will shot back and a full blown fight in sued, Will's main saving grace was the fact that no blasters were used to attack him while he was on the run, that would have bought the local authorities in, quicker than anything that lived, and he didn't want to run into them either!

However, the fact that saved him while he was running was now a cruse now, because his only way out was blocked by the same thugs that were chasing him.

Will put up a good fight but his efforts were like a Voorpak running from a stampede, the poor creature would run and run, but the stampede would slowly catch up and trample the poor creature.

The only thing that would save it, was if the stampede stopped.

**_A/N: I didn't make up the Voorpak, which is an actual creature in the Star Wars universe. Look in the Star Wars Fact Files under Naboo in Planets in Locations you will find it mentioned there with some picture's too, if you come from a country didn't get the fact files, look in the guide they have on creature's, and if you don't have any of those, look in the ForceNet Encyclopaedia or under Ryoo Narberrie in the Official Site's databank. They look like Fur balls with straw legs._**

**_ABY stands for After the Battle of Yavin the number before it stands for the number of years after. Note: if I wrote BBY it would have meant, Before the Battle of Yavin (I mean no offence by putting in this extra information, it's there so everyone who reads this story understands). _**

**_Well this is my first part in this story and hope you like it. R&R_**


	2. Angie Jaker Meet Will Pablown pt2

_**I don't own Star Wars**_

**Angie Jaker, Intelligence Agent or Jedi Knight?**

_I have to say Pablown is a has a lot of nerve, taking on all those guys even though he knew he would lose, you see that sort of behaviour in a lot of Corellian's - But when I asked Hawk on what homeworld he was from, I got a surprising answer…_

_Pablown was not from Corella, but from Naboo…_

_Naboo in the old republic times was a peaceful planet, bent on helping people less fortunate than them, so it was hard to believe someone like Palpatine came from there._

_Not many people remember the Naboo of old – except the occasional long-life non human, which somehow managed to survive all the wars that had broke out in the past 80 years, or the even rarer people that have been frozen in time, like the woman who told me the start of Naboo's tale up until the time she was frozen – because the Empire, changed all that, the world is no longer loving and caring, Naboo these days is cold and cruel, with a mask of beauty, that looks like it's been it's been taken out of a romantic Holo Vid._

_Well that's what I heard anyway, I've never been there…_

Taken from the personal files of Angie Skywalker, Jedi Knight, 50ABY

-----------------------

Angie Jaker, Meet Will Pablown, Part Two.

Will woke up feeling sore all over, the last thing he remembered was a black haired man, and a sandy haired women joining into the fight, "Wha-, What Happened?"

"You got beaten up, Pablown."

Will realised that it was a Karrde taking to him so he said, "Hey boss, sorry I screwed up."

"One thing, Pablown, I am not your boss, my father is." Hawk Karrde said, "You got pretty beat up there, if Angie and I didn't show up… Well you would dead."

"Angie? Who's she, your girlfriend?"

"Pablown, if even think something like that again, you will not live to regret it." A hash Female voice said.

"Angie Jaker, Meet Will Pablown, Will Pablown, meet Angie Jaker." Hawk said.

Will looked at Angie for the time and got a shock, she looked a lot like the type of person that would have served the senator of his homeworld as a handmaiden – with his grandmother when she was young.

"We have to get you out of here Pablown, and into a bacta tank -" Angie said.

"I can't go to the capital Jaker," Will grated out.

"And why not?" Angie shot back.

"My Father is the senator of Naboo." Will said "He has been for 35 years."

"But, the Senator of Naboo's last name is Malon." Hawk stated.

"Political Name," Will said, "The leaders of Naboo have always used false names to help protect their families, for an another example, the senator that was before my father's predecessor, had the name of Padmé Amidala, but her real name was Padmé Narberrie."

"Never heard of her."

"I am not surprised," Will said, "She could have been compared with Mon Mothma and Leia Organa Solo, if she hadn't died."

"How did she die and how do you know about her?" Angie asked.

"My Grandmother was a handmaiden to her, as for how she died my grandmother said she would take that secret to the grave – which she did."

"Ok Pablown, get some rest -" Angie said.

"I am not going to the capital." Will started.

"Your father wont know your were on the capital, I work in intelligence, so if you don't want the senate to know you are there they won't." Angie reassured him.

"And if my father finds out?"

"I'll hunt the person leaking information down and have him brought up on charges."

"But what if…" But Will didn't get another word out. He fell into unconsciousness

------------------

Back on Devon, Angie was talking with Face, Hawk, Luke Skywalker and Master Cilghal, in Cighal's infirmary, waiting for Will Pablown to wake up (**_A/N: All the people in the room know who Angie really is, except for Will of course_**).

"How long did you knock him out for, Angie?" Luke asked his Daughter.

"Until his injuries healed." Angie answered, just then, Pablown woke up.

"Where am I?" were the first word's out of his mouth.

"You're on Devon, Will." Luke said "You have just received medical treatment, for your injuries."

"What? Who are you? Hawk! Angie!"

"You don't forget much do you?" Angie answered, "The man that just spoke to you is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. The other man that you haven't met is General Garik Loran, But we all call him Face… The other person in the room is the Jedi Master Cilghal."

"What did I do to get 3 high Council Members, to talk to me." Pablown said, sounding absent minded, until he clicked to where he was, "I need to get out of here! If the Senate find out I'm here…"

"Pablown -" Angie started, but Luke cut his daughter off.

"The Senate won't know you are here, Will." Luke said, "We don't usually turn the sources of information over to that mob of mynocks."

After hearing that, Will then proceeded to tell all the people in the room about Scaur's involvement with the Hutts.

-------------

Will was loading up his ship up getting it ready for fight, when he saw Angie Jaker standing there watching him load. "Somehow I had a feeling one you were going to turn up."

"Well seeing you trying to leave in such a hurry made me wonder what you were running from."

"You know who I'm running from Jaker."

"But why are you running from him, Pablown?" Angie said, "Because you don't strike me as a person that would run."

"Why can you barely have a personal conversation with Hawk?" Will responded, "Maybe when you can answer that question, I will answer your's." Will turned and continued to load his ship, with things the older Karrde wanted. "We'll meet again Jaker, and maybe under better circumstances."

"I'm sure we will, Pablown." Angie said, and with that she turned and left.

----------------

In the Spacer lounge Angie watched Will Pablown's ship take off.

"Angie we need to talk." Hawk said from behind her.

"About what?" Angie said calmly.

"About what happened 5 years ago."

Angie turned to look at him "That was just two teenagers that didn't have a clue about love."

"Then why can't we talk to each other Angie?"

"I don't know Hawk, what you experienced with me." Angie said, "But I wasn't totally sure about it when we did it, even though I said yes, and it hurt me Hawk, it hurt me badly. We couldn't go on in that sort of relationship if we weren't sure on each other." Angie turned away from him, "If I am to get into that sort of relationship again, I need someone to be there, like Dad is for Mum."

"Angie, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I hurt you that bad," Hawk said as she started to walk away.

-----------------

_This is not good_, Face thought as look at the information that Pablown had given him. Scaur was pulling a lot of resources together – it was only a matter of time before he made his move…

**_A/N: For those people that think the person that told Angie about Naboo is Padmé or another member of the Skywalker/Naberrie Family you were wrong – Angie knows nothing about her or them, except what Will told her._**

_**Thank you, Padawan Sydney Bristow, for reviewing this story and 2 other stories that I have posted.**_

**_Remember I Like people's reviews, it let's me know if people are reading my stories or not, So R&R._**


End file.
